


The not so mile high club

by Just_a_useless_writer



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, christmas exchange, handjobs, lol mentions of the polar express movie, y’all remember that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_useless_writer/pseuds/Just_a_useless_writer
Summary: Recent empty nesters Jack and Maddie Fenton have decided to put their typical Christmas fighting off for a while to drag the family to some Christmas themed dinner theater and Vlad wants a reward from Danny for being brought along.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59
Collections: Pompous Pep Discord - Jack's Secret Santa 2020





	The not so mile high club

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is a Christmas exchange gift uwu!
> 
> I couldn’t pick one of the promps my person gave me so here’s the ones I picked and sorta blended together.
> 
> -Vlad and Danny in Christmas jumpers. That's it, that's the prompt.  
> -A NSFW Christmas piece, pompous pep obviously, something sexy and festive.  
> -Jack and Maddie walking in on Vlad and Danny having sex. Humorous results, bonus if its festive

In the town over from Amity, down a long stretch of highway and a road that wasn’t quite paved there was a train. It wasn’t a commercial train, it didn’t haul any important goods or stop in a fancy station to take people to and from their jobs. It had long since put away it’s working days and had been kept up as a historical landmark where tourists could come and ride up and down the track to get a taste of what trains were like in the old days.

Over the years the allure of velvet cushioned, gilded seats, oil burning lamps, and drink carts had fallen by the wayside and by a time long before Danny had been born the train had adopted a new method of drawing tourists and the money that came with them to the small surrounding town.

Dinner theater.

Throughout the year performers would board the train as staff, putting on dinner and a show for the riders. The plays ranged from collections of shorts, to murder mysteries, to their most popular production, an adaptation of the movie The Polar Express. 

The movie took place mostly on a train so the owners of the dinner theater on wheels had decided to start a Christmas tradition and the rest was history. The play was held every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday of each weekend in December and tourists would tug their children along in the hopes of experiencing Christmas magic and meeting Santa… 

Including the Fentons this year it would seem. 

Maybe it was because his parents were recent empty nesters what with Danny having moved to college the previous fall, but this year they seemed eager to set aside their usual squabbles and dive into Christmas cheer to an alarming degree which included dressing the entire family and their reluctant guest up, Vlad Masters, up in matching one piece pjs something the train boasted on its brochure was a family tradition the kids were sure to love. 

Never mind that Danny and Jazz were no longer children and Vlad looked ridiculous in reindeer pjs. Although Danny couldn’t be too mad about that, it came with a hood that had antlers on it that Vlad looked beyond adorable in, especially when he grumbled about it.

“Jack is this really necessary, I believe Santa has nine reindeer and there’s only three of us.” Vlad muttered, tugging at the front of his outfit which matched Jazz and Danny’s own as they walked from the train’s parking lot to the boarding area. 

Jack and Maddie were dressed up as Santa and Mrs. Claus themselves, much to Jack’s chagrin given the whole ‘is Santa real or not’ debate. This left them with three less than enthused reindeer. 

Danny pulled down his hood to cover his face, god help him if anyone he knew was here. There was a very short list of people he wanted to see from high school now that he had graduated and the list of people he wanted to see from there while dressed as Rudolph was even shorter. 

“You know technically all of Santa’s reindeer are female,” Jazz said as they stepped into the main terminal, the train coming into view, decked out with garlands and ropes of sparking green and red tinsel, “Male reindeer shed their horns after their mating season, long before Christmas.”

“Mating season you say?” Vlad hummed as he came up beside Danny, just loud enough for him to hear, flicking the bright red nose at the top of his hood.

Danny elbowed him, “Ew shut up,” he hissed even as his cheeks lit up almost like the reindeer he was dressed as. 

He and Vlad had been together for a little while now but he wasn’t ready for that information to come out to his family, still Vlad took about just every chance he could to tease Danny the damn creep. Not that Danny didn’t like that part about him a good bit. It was starting to get harder to deny that he liked the risk of it. 

The train’s whistle blew, steam billowing from the front as people dressed as waiters and elves began to sing, inviting all of their guests onto the train that was sure to take them to Santa’s workshop at the North Pole.

“You know the tail is really flattering on you,” Vlad added, eyeing him hungrily as if Danny hadn’t just scolded him. 

Danny glared at him from the corner of his eyes, “You’re gonna make this hell for me aren’t you.” He asked during the commotion of them lining up, their conversation covered by the sound of the train, the singing, and the swell of voices from the crowd around them.

Vlad smirked in a way Danny knew intimately, “Oh my dear boy, absolutely. If I’ve got to dress like this in public I’m going to get something out of it.”

Danny’s throat felt dry as they found their seats, quickly grabbing a cider from the drink cart and wishing it was alcoholic because Jazz had just sat down beside him and now he was pressed to Vlad’s side, his parents right in front of them in the booth they’d been given. 

Vlad’s hand settled on his knee under the table, sliding up his leg slowly as he picked up an easy conversation with Jack, the sensation making Danny nearly choke on his drink.

The train lurched forward, inadvertently driving Vlad’s hand further up his leg as the car moved along the tracks and Danny settled in for his torture. 

Danny had never been to dinner theater before, but hardly five minutes in he could already tell it definitely wasn’t his thing. Staff came around singing and giving out their food. The smell of Christmas ham and under flavored mashed potatoes filled the air alongside an ungodly amount of holiday cheer that had Danny’s eyes rolling so hard they might as well have popped from his skull. 

At least the hot chocolate was good, Danny groaning a bit as the warmth hit his tongue. He didn’t like Christmas but chocolate was welcome anytime of year. 

Vlad reached over while his parents and Jazz were distracted by a song about their hot chocolate, brushing his fingers along Danny’s upper lip to wipe away the whip cream there. 

Danny tensed, butterflies filling his stomach at the light touch and the look in Vlad’s eyes as he lifted his fingers to his mouth, lips parting so he could lick away the topping. 

“They could see you!” Danny hissed as quietly and as angrily as possible despite the fact that the blood currently flushing his cheeks was quickly heading somewhere else at the images Vlad had conjured. 

“We could fix that,” Vlad hummed, leaning in close to whisper in his ear, tongue briefly grazing his skin there, “We could excuse ourselves, find someplace a bit more private.”

Danny shivered, a tratorious hand reaching out to grab the front of Vlad’s outfit hard enough to pale the tops of his knuckles.

Vlad bit at his ear, fangs brushing against Danny momentarily, “Mm, you’d like that wouldn’t you, little badger.”

Fuck when Vlad called him that while he was teasing him it made Danny melt. He barely held back a whine, something that certainly didn’t go unnoticed if Vlad’s soft chuckle was any evidence. 

“I’ll just excuse myself real quick and let’s say you can come investigate what I’m up to.”

Danny swallowed hard as Vlad scooted around him and Jazz, claiming with a few soft words that he merely needed to go to the bathroom when Jack asked where he was running off to. 

Danny reached out for his hot chocolate, drinking it so fast it burnt his tongue. Were they really going to do this? They’d never done anything in public before beyond teasing. Although their powers lent themselves to it they had yet to get past a few salacious touches here and there.

His phone buzzed and he turned it over carefully so Jazz didn’t see. It was from Vlad and read simply,

‘Storage car number 4’

He gave it another minute or so, leg bouncing as he tried to still it, before he moved to scoot around Jazz who whispered, “Don’t tell me he’s up to something.”

“I think so,” Danny said and it wasn’t exactly a lie considering what Vlad was tempting him to, “Think you could cover with mom and dad for me?”

She nodded and although he knew she was nodding for all the wrong reasons Danny was grateful. She and his friends were still under the impression that he and Vlad were enemies. He didn’t like it, it complicated things quite a bit after all, but he wasn’t sure where to start that sort of discussion and he wasn’t looking forward to their reactions. 

Still, it was nice to know Jazz would make excuses for him if she thought Phantom and Plasmius were duking it out. He wasn’t so sure she would cover for him if she knew he intended to fuck Vlad in storage car number four. 

He slipped past a few of the actors moving up and down the aisle, careful not to disturb them as he moved towards the back of the train. Once out of sight he transformed and turned intangible, drifting through the cars nervously until he found one labeled ‘Storage 4’.

Vlad’s hands were on him the moment he phased through the door, pinning him to the metal, the cold pressing into him. 

“Change back,” he demanded, hands running up Danny’s arms a bit of the warmth from his core seeping out into his palms in a soothing, yet starkly contrasting warmth, “I want to enjoy your outfit.”

Vlad’s lips captured his own, heavy like he was trying to bite the breath from him, like he owned Danny completely and the possessiveness made him shiver in a way the December cold could never hope to. He groaned into the embrace, fingers fisting in Vlad’s silver hair and discarding his hair tie. Danny hoped it fell somewhere they couldn’t find it and Vlad would spend the remainder of the ride with his hair down and disheveled. 

“I’d say that’s perverted but I like how yours looks on you so I’ve got no room to talk,” Danny said as he shifted back to his human form, Vlad quick to spin him around and press him hard into a wall, hands on his hips, pulling him close to grind against him, greedy. 

“Mm, that’s right little badger, absolutely no room to do anything.” He hummed, leaning over Danny, pressing his full weight against him to drag his teeth over the back of Danny’s neck right across his spine.

Danny shivered at the thought of Vlad’s fangs piercing into the skin there, how much it would hurt with the bone so close to the surface, how possessive it was. 

He’d probably never admit it outwardly, although Vlad most likely already knew, but a lot of the parts he’d hated about Vlad when they were enemies were behaviors he found deeply erotic now that they were together. His possessive behavior, his obsessiveness, how rough he could be, his biting comments, it all made Danny weak in the knees. He wanted to drink those parts of Vlad up and let them burn him.

“I can hear you thinking,” Vlad murmured, breath washing over the shell of Danny’s ear to send goosebumps skittering up the back of his spine. His hands dug into Danny’s hips, fingers pressing hard, but not nearly hard enough and Danny whined, “Be a good boy and tell me what you want, little badger.”

Danny craned his neck to the side, more than inviting, a small “nn..” escaping him as he ground back against Vlad’s front, but he knew well enough that he wouldn’t get away with leaving it at that, not if he wanted to get what he was really looking for so he spoke, already strained with arousal, “Plasmius… please.”

Vlad transformed so close to him that Danny could feel his light rings wash over his body, the sensation was that of standing too close to a Tesla coil, static heat and danger that only served to excite him further. Nails pierced through the fabric of his one piece, gouging into his skin to bring warmth rushing to the surface and fuck he’d not thought this through, what would his parents think, but also, fuck it was hot. 

Vlad pushed Danny’s hood down and out of the way further than it already had been to give him greater ease of access. Danny’s breath caught at the back of his throat. Vlad scraped his teeth over the skin, hard enough to hurt, to redden the surface, but not enough to break through or draw blood and Danny groaned in frustration.

“Not yet,” Vlad teased, a hand moving forward over his hip, following the dip down between his legs to palm at Danny’s already straining length through the fabric of his clothes. Danny jerked into the touch, “You’re already so excited, we wouldn’t want to go too fast would we?”

“We can’t stay away for too long,” Danny managed after a moment, head bowed between his arms that were spread in front of him, looking down to where Vlad had continued to stroke him through the Rudolph pjs. 

“Mm, debatable,” Vlad teased, not putting up a point for Danny to argue against, but also not deny his words. Danny hated it when he did that, just smirked and waved him off, the bastard. “Besides it doesn’t feel like you’re wearing underwear beneath your cute outfit, so it isn’t like you didn’t expect this to happen.”

Damn him. Danny grit his teeth and shot Vlad a glare, green leaking into his irises. 

“That’s what I thought.” Vlad purred, grinning like the cat that’d got the cream as his hand moved from Danny’s length to pop the buttons on the back flap of Danny’s one-piece. “I wonder…” he pressed his fingers against the younger halfa, slipping inside of him with ease and Danny shivered at the idea of claws in such an intimate area. “Already stretched for me, tell me Daniel, were you expecting to play on the train or were you going to wait till after?”

“After!” Danny gasped out as Vlad pushed two of his fingers in deep, finding his sweet spot with a practiced ease that always made him feel weak in the knees with the knowledge that Vlad paid close attention to his body, memorizing how and where to give pleasure. “T-Thought it might be nice after you got dragged out here with us.”

“Such a sweet little thing you are, badger, thinking to reward me,” Vlad said, the hum of his words reverberating through Danny’s chest as the elder halfa pressed himself close, body flush with his spine so Danny could feel his core shudder and Danny knew that if he were in human form he’d feel the beat of his heart. “Perhaps I should give you a reward for being so considerate.”

Danny swallowed thickly, throat constricting at the offer, hips canting back onto Vlad’s fingers, “Please…”

Vlad’s mouth was at his throat again, tongue dragging over the skin before he pulled back just enough to remove his top and pull himself from his pants. Danny whined at the loss of Vlad’s fingers inside him, but he knew it was more than worth it as he looked back eagerly, watching as Vlad pulled a small bottle of lube from a pocket on the inside of his tunic.

It had been kind of funny to him the first time he’d seen it, Vlad pulling lube from his clothes, particularly his ghost clothes where it seemed especially out of place, but he’d come to appreciate it. It was nice to be prepared and it comforted him to know that Vlad took the chance that they may be intimate in any form into serious consideration. 

The sound of the bottle’s cap popping made Danny jump a bit with anticipation, the sound seeming much too loud in the storage car as he watched Vlad coat himself, cock already leaking pearling precum in his hands. Danny didn’t think he’d ever get over how it looked in his Plasmius form, deep blue at the base fading to a velvety purplish pink at the tip, thick and perhaps best of all, slightly ribbed. 

Where his ghost form was mostly human looking, Vlad had gotten some more monstrous attributes and his cock with its delicious length, girth, and raised edges was more than evidence enough of that. If Danny didn’t love it so much he might be a bit jealous. 

Okay, he was a bit jealous.

But he didn’t have time to think about that right now, not when Plasmius was pushing his length against him, clawed hands grabbing his ass to spread him open. 

Danny let out a slow breath, forcing himself to relax as the head of Vlad’s cock pressed against him, sinking in slowly. They groaned together as Vlad pressed flush against him, bottoming out as Danny bent over further. Vlad worried at his neck, leaving little nips here and there as he gave Danny a moment, one of his hands sliding against his bare hip and down to stroke him even though it was awkward with the constrictive fabric.

He pulled out only to slide back in slowly, Danny moaning at the pressure and at the feeling of Vlad’s fingers tracing the underside vein of his cock before the claw on his thumb traced teasingly over his slit. Danny expected Vlad to pick up the pace in a thrust or two, but instead he kept it slow, grinding into him deep and hard, each movement purposeful enough to make Danny shake. The tips of his ears burned scarlet as Vlad moved his hips to angle himself against his prostate, the action making a broken cry escape him. 

“V-Vlad now isn’t the time to tease, my pare—“

“Oh but I know you enjoy the idea of being seen like this,” Vlad laughed, rocking just a bit harder into Danny but not nearly enough and Danny began to try and meet his movements. The hand Vlad had settled on his hip tightened, stilling him forcefully, “None of that now, I want to watch you come undone slowly.”

Danny’s heart jumped to his throat as Vlad spoke, pointing out his secret interest in being found bent over. He’d never outright told Vlad this, but he knew the other halfa enjoyed it and he himself had found the idea growing on him for some time. He wanted to glare at Vlad again, but then his fangs were back at his throat, biting until he pulled both blood and a cry from Danny, silencing any protests he may have given as he screwed Danny up against the wall. 

Tongue still wet with blood Vlad traced it over his ear, breath hot with suppressed pants “I know you like the idea, getting caught like some common whore getting plowed in a back room, bent over and taking me.”

Danny moaned at his words, picturing it, getting watched as Plasmius fucked into him, taking his pleasure. Vlad’s hand sped up over his length, breaking away from the rhythm of his thrusts, the mixed input of his senses dizzying and addictive. “Fuck Vlad,” his thighs shook and he bit down hard on his lower lip, eyes closing tight as Vlad dug his claws deeper into hips that extra bite of pain making him jerk.

He wasn’t going to last much longer and they both knew it, he could practically see the smug grin on Vlad’s lips even with his eyes closed, knowing he took immense pleasure in making Danny feel at his mercy and whims, refusing to move much faster and give him what he really wanted.

“Plasmius please…” he moaned, the hand Vlad had settled at his hip moving upwards until it wrapped around the front of his neck, fingers and claws pressing down as he tipped Danny’s head back and he choked, airway tightening to send dark spots swirling through his vision.

“Please what, little badger? Be a good boy and tell me.” 

Danny tried to drag in a breath, felt the air catch around the imprint of Vlad’s fingers, “Please harder...I-I want to cum.”

“Both?” Vlad laughed, the sound dark in his ear and so close to how he’d sounded back when they were enemies that it made Danny nearly sob with the pleasure that wracked through him in response, “That’s a bit demanding, don’t you think?” 

“Plas…” Vlad cut his words off with a hard squeeze and Danny moaned as well as he could, hips still trying to jerk uselessly up into Vlad’s hand and back against his cock, anything to get just a bit more friction, just a bit more of what he needed.

“Do you think you deserve it?”

Danny couldn’t do much to respond, eyes closed tightly, the pain of having his neck pulled back and his throat constricted starting to become overwhelming but he tried to whine a response anyway, his heartbeat pounding hard in his ears. 

Thankfully it was enough.

Vlad’s hand on his length sped up, his thrusts shifting in pace until he was slamming up into the younger halfa, shoving him against the wall. He let go of Danny’s neck and he was immediately blindsided by his orgasm, the oxygen rushing to his brain causing the built up tension that had been winding its way through him to snap clean in half.

He spassmed, thrusting blindly against Vlad’s hand, against the fingers stroking him through it, moaning Vlad’s name in a mess of syllables as he came against the inside of his one piece and it was going to be a bitch to clean but he didn’t care. He couldn’t, not when Vlad hand, now free of his neck, grabbed the tail of his reindeer outfit hard and tugged, using it as leverage to slam his hips back against his cock. 

Danny cried out as he was bent over further, Vlad’s pace growing even more punishing than before, his ghost strength slipping into the motions as he used Danny’s body for his pleasure.

Oversensitive from his orgasm Danny trembled, the pleasure overwhelming and threatening to send him crumpling to the floor, but Vlad held him up by his tail, demanding and rough. Tears welled in Danny’s eyes, Vlad’s thrusts blissful agony as the feeling of being so full of him edged on too painful, the rough edges of his cock stroking over his prostate and making him see stars. 

“V-Vlad...fuck, Vlad I can’t!” He managed between moans that weren’t quite sobs yet. 

The hand not clenched around his tail moved from his quickly softening length, fingers pressing against his lips and even overwhelmed Danny opened his mouth willingly, tongue curling around the digits to clean them of his cum. 

“Just a while longer, badger,” Vlad said against his ear, voice deep and breathy with his arousal, “You’re doing so well. You’re such a good boy for me.” 

The praise had Danny shaking, longing for more and Vlad was more than willing to deliver, murmuring to him as he swallowed down his cum and let Vlad take what he wanted of him. Vlad had been right though when he’d said Danny only need wait just a while longer, his thrusts turning sporadic in a matter of moments, his rhythm slipping away to desperate shoves devoid of anything other than single minded pleasure. 

Fangs pressed once more to his neck, Vlad biting down in a way that had Danny screaming, unable to hold the sound back as Vlad buried himself deep inside him, shuddering his release with a deep moan. The sound reverberated against Danny’s back, seeping into his chest as he cried and groaned around Vlad’s fingers. 

“Absolutely perfect, Daniel,” Vlad murmured as he thrust just a few more times now that he’d finished, basking in the aftershocks and Danny could feel the warm trail of Vlad’s release trickling down his trembling thighs. His tongue laved over the marks his fangs had made, washing away the blood as Danny healed. 

Danny turned his head, hair an absolute mess and drenched in sweat as Vlad met him for a deep kiss, lips pressing softly together in between the breaths they pulled in to calm their racing heartbeats. Danny gave a small hum of pleasure, letting the afterglow wrap around him as their foreheads met in a tender embrace, “Mm, next time we do something like this it better be in that damn private jet of yours.”

“Looking to join the mile high club are w-”

A noise had them both flinching, the heavy sound of the storage car’s door scraping against its metal frame. Before either of them could turn invisible Danny’s parents burst into the room and if Danny hadn’t been freaking out he would have wondered where they’d been keeping their ectoweapons considering they were still dressed in their one-pieces.

Fuck he should have known they’d bring at least one ghost detector on this damn dinner theater.

Jazz ran through the door, no doubt trying to distract them from tracking Phantom, but she stopped dead a few centimeters past the door frame, just as their parents had, stunned expression and abject horror on her face as she saw Danny bent over, Vlad clearly still connected as Danny’s face turned a dark red, “Danny!?”

Danny winced, he was so fucked and not in the good way he’d just gotten, his embarrassment deepening as his parents spoke in unison, words dealing the final blow to kill him completely this time around. 

“Why are you fucking a ghost!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Lol okay okay so I thought Christmas jumpers were like those snazzy one pieces people wear around the holidays, but half way through writing I looked it up and apparently they are also sometimes just sweaters??? So if you, my exchange person, meant a Christmas sweater I’m sorry.
> 
> Also pfft, this train exists. It is real. This dinner theater is real and I’ve been on it like twice and lemme tell ya, it is wild.
> 
> Hope you like! I’ve never done one of these holiday exchanges or written of prompts before /)///(\\.


End file.
